The Oakenstone Mask
This special Battlegrounds event is a fairly recent addition to the game, the first one was held in 2016. Magic is not allowed here, players must dodge attacks and fight normally. General Information This contest runs for a variable amount of time; the first one took around a month, but the others have been shorter. Players may attempt each challenge as many times as they want in order to improve their scores. Each challenge resets every 15 minutes, you get 32 general XP every time you improve your score in the contest and 16 general XP for other attempts. NV goes down to 0 when you enter the challenge selection screen. SP is fully restored after each challenge has been completed. It will not be possible to flee from combat during any of the challenges. Quick Combat can be used in the contest itself but not in the qualifying challenge. The new Quick Combat settings, which allow players to choose a fighting style, were presumably added because of this event. Stepping threw a stone arch while wearing the transports you to a sea of dense grey fog. Here you'll see the challenges listed below, your score and rank for each (if you've completed it at least once and saved your game), and, if applicable, how long until they reset again. Each challenge is a part of a storyline, you generally don't get many details about what has happened beforehand. The in-world mechanic behind this is not understood. Foes you will face are divided into two types: secondary and primary enemies. Secondary enemies give fewer points (usually somewhere around the 150-250 range) and primary enemies more points (somewhere around the 1,500-2,500 range). Killing them efficiently without losing much (if any) SP will give more points, you may even see higher numbers than indicated in the ranges above after well fought battles. You will get at least 100 points for passing each random check, this number increases the more you go over the roll needed to succeed. The formula behind the point distribution is not known. Prizes will be awarded for the highest score in each challenge, the player with the highest amount of points will win the grand prize. The Rules * Adventurers participating in the event MUST wear the while attempting the event's challenges. * The Oakenstone Mask will be worn in place of any "head" armour you're currently wearing. * Adventurers cannot make use of magical powers. * Adventurers cannot make use of magical items (including the ). * The special attacks/effects of magical weapons and items will not function. * However...certain magic may still function as intended... * Magic unknown to and his assistant (Kelmurk) may continue to function normally...an example might be Zorliarn's enchantments... * Your enemies will be able to use magic (blame Zumryn...and Kelmurk). * The contest is largely non-lethal (you won't actually die if defeated in melee combat), BUT there are other dangers in the challenges that could prove fatal. * Important: Anything not explicitly covered in the rules is left to the sole discretion of Zumryn. Magic unknown to Zumryn * Zorliarn's enchantments. * Battle Rage * The Well of Blades * Cumulative Donation Rewards The is available in The Maze of Tents for 25 ATs or 25,000 gold and reportedly provides behind-the-seens help. Effectiveness of this item and various other enchantments and items available in the Battlegrounds and elsewhere is unknown. The current (December 5-15 2019) event is identical to the 2018 Christmas version., but without the snowflakes. The qualifying challenge: Grelzoar the Blighted January 2019: You must fight . He was 12+ scaled in December 2018. Historically'': You'll face a mountain goblin who shoots three flaming rings at you from his axe.'' * . * . * . Then you fight . You find yourself back at the battlegrounds, your SP is fully restored and you have the opportunity to try again, you remain qualified if you lose on a later attempt. You receive no XP from this challenge. Lord of dagger Peak This event includes a single, challenging scenario designed to test even the most stalwart of adventurers. The event's Grand Prize will include a unique and powerful magical item, the identity of which which Zumryn declined to reveal. The Hollowing Passage Check ...The Ice Stair ...The Ghosts of Dagger Peak.. Fight 2 Festival of Blades 2019 version This event runs from 1/10 to 1/17, the top prize is a magical belt. You face seven of Sryth's legendary warriors in combat-only challenges, they regenerate once but won't use any other tricks. You get 16 general XP for reading an intro with some flavour choices, which tells you to collect 9 fragments of a ghostly shield. The reward will be related to a future Battlegrounds event. 1. Zirigil * * 2. Embro * * 3. Jast * * 4. Targannar * * 5. Zyralor * * 6. Palemarth Westren * * 7. Dreadmask * * Christmas 2018 version Note 1: This runs from 12/22/18 to 12/31/18. Every time you finish one of the challenges successfully you'll receive +32 XP (for the highest new personal score) or +16 XP (if it's not your highest score for that challenge) and will have a chance to find one of the 78 colored snowflakes: 1. Peril of the Dells A huge candy cane throws a large snowball at you. You'll have to dodge three: Then fight 2. Marsh Hollow Hurl * Avoid the trees * Fight * Avoid the trees * * Avoid the trees * 3. Snowy the Frostman * Avoid a panic attack * Fight 4. Something with Claws is Coming to Town * Pass four * Then * Fight * Fight 5. Rudestab the Red-Stained Dagger * Avoid the dagger * * * * You acquire the first time you complete this challenge successfully, it will move away after that 6. Slay Ride * Survive the magic attack * * * Failing any other than the first of the above checks prevents you from fighting the primary fight (you'll still successfully finish the challenge): * Fight 7. Silver Blades * Fight * * Rewards: * For completing the challenges your reward is proportionate to your position on the leaderboard, but all contestants gained large general and AS&P XP bonuses. * After collecting all of the snowflakes you may visit the small windowless building and choose one reward: ** +3 MR ** +5 SP ** +2 NV ** +25 AT ** +25000 gold ** +25000 general XP ** (+5 MR,+5 SP,+2 NV) Note: Gold and experience is easy to grind, and there are a few better rings in the game. 2016 Content This was intended as a part of AAM 2015, but got delayed. It was released on March 16th, 2016 with the first 14 challenges playable, the rest were added later. A dedicated thread for it is on the old forum. Score improvements were worth 64 general XP and players got fewer points for random checks. Velgorath the Wretched Violent, cruel, and greedy best describe Velgorath the Wretched... He throws a table and you get a . Then he throws a chair and you get another . At last you fight . A Champion among Trolls Only you stand between the fleeing caravan passengers and a savage band of forest trolls. * . * . * . Flamewielder Where there's smoke... ...There's fire. A mage shoots it at you and you make two dodge attempts. * . * . He summons elementals. * . * . Then he shoots more fire from an iron rod and you get another . You knock the rod away, he produces another one and you fight the . Bones and Blades Clatter. Clank. Hiss. The fleshless dead advance. They are pursuing you from a tomb you just left. * . * . * . * An undead shoots an energy bolt and you get a . You then fight the . A skeletal legion attacks, you fight them one at a time. * . * . * . * . * . The Green Giant He's green. He's gigantic. He's not very jolly. The diplomatic approach has failed, you try to dodge a boulder and get a . Then you fight the giant . What Lurks Beneath Something stirs in the murky depths below your small craft... Your craft was capsized and you try to swim to shore. Your attacker drags you down and you get a . You free yourself but a grey tentacle shoots down toward you and you get another . You reach the shallow edge and have nearly escaped when a tentacle grabs your leg and you get a final . You then find solid ground and fight 2 , one at a time before engaging the . Hisssss You're about to fall prey to treachery deep in the forest... The supposed artifact collector you were guiding is not what you thought he was, and he brought some friends of his own kin. * . * . * . Then he shoots fire toward you and you get a . After this you fight . The Rat Den You thought you smelled a rat... A thane's agent asked you to bargain with some men, who aren't what they appear to be either. * . * . * . * . * . * . * |lose=He successfully escapes}}. * . Dark Circle He (or she) who laid bare the Circle's dark designs will face a swift and brutal redress. A meeting with a village council turns violent after its members reveal themselves to be . * . * . * . Then the leader uses a magical iron rod to attack your mind and you get a . At last you fight . The Gate An unattended portal is a dangerous thing. There is a single choice here, entering the portal makes everything easier, affects the flavour text and seemingly increases the likelihood of a higher score. * Approach and enter the portal: You fight: ** . ** . ** . ** A woman attacks with negative energy and you get a . Then you fight the . * Continue to observe the magical gate: You fight: ** . ** . ** . ** Similar text, but a slightly more difficult , and a stronger . Steel and Shadow Your hunt for a wanted assassin is at last over. Your enemy tries to sneak up on you and you get a . She slashes at you and you get another ,|lose=You lose 28-51 SP and fight ,}}. Stomper's Day Out His keeper is dead and he's on the loose. Run for your lives! You fight a giant stone construct, it will regenerate four times after its initial defeat. Each incarnation will be weaker than the previous one. * . * . * . * . * . Mossy Marauder He stands in the middle of the bridge, gripping the mossy haft of his double-bladed axe... You can choose what he fights you with. * Answer 'your axe': He calls it the less brutal of the choices and you fight . * Answer 'your bare hands': He calls it the more brutal one, says that your braver than you know and you fight . * Say nothing: He calls you a coward and fights with his axe. Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! A chirping horde has descended upon Holmgreth. You prepare to make a stand. * . * . * . Another cricket leaps at you and you get a . Then you fight the . You now have the following options: * Hold your ground and face the horde: You fight: ** . ** . ** . ** You realise that you can't hold out for much longer, and are presented with the same options again. Holding ground is not recommended this time, you will be overrun if you do so and won't get a chance to beat the boss. * Retreat into the stable yard: You arrive at the stable door. ** Enter the stable: You skip straight to the boss and fight a . ** Remain in the stable yard: You fight: *** . *** . *** . * Note: It used to be possible to flee from Holmgreth, but that option was gone on March 28. Mudheart It's the end of the road for this killer of men. He pleads for mercy, but his words ring hollow. * Take pity on Mudheart: He takes advantage of your generosity and stabs at you. . Then you fight . * Kill him: ** Allow him to stand and face you: You fight him as above. ** Strike him immediately: You don't manage to kill him in one blow and fight . Warrior of the Wilds A sentence of death is to be carried out... ...And you are the executioner. * Charge Zarunark: He hurls a dagger and you get a . * Demand that he surrender himself: He just laughs at you. He draws his bow and you get a . Then you fight . Big Bad Tree Stay out of his neck of the woods. You intend to avenge knights who were slain by a . He lashes out at you and you get a . Then you fight . Killer Crab It's been said before...nobody likes a ... You make two dodge attempts. * . * . Then you fight the . Menaces of Muck It might be wise to stay out of swamps. A trek toward a lost tomb only results in trouble. * . * 2 . * . Ta-Ta for Now They're only mist. How tough can they be? A sorceress summons what she calls some friendly company before stepping into a portal. * . * . * . Easter 2016 Addition On march 28, adventurers began to find in an . Various rewards will be given for each egg at the conclusion of this event. The types of eggs are: * Sparkling Red (common) * Sparkling Blue (uncommon) * Sparkling Green (rare) * Sparkling Yellow (very rare) * Sparkling Purple (extremely rare) * Sparkling Silver (impossibly rare) Category:Limited-time events Category:AT Quests Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests